Wishing Star
by Travels-in-Time
Summary: On the very same night, worlds away across time and space, two people are singing the same sad song.This is my first attempt at a songfic, so please be kind. Constructive critisism welcome and reviews are much appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way. Nor do I own the song. The song belongs to Disney and comes from the movie "Winnie the Pooh and the Search for Christopher Robin" I don't actually know what it's calle, but I will make note of it as soon as I can find out.**

**Authors Note: I was singing this particular song in the shower one day and this story just popped into my head, complete with it's own evil plot bunny that wouldn't go away. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews make my day and also encourage me to write more stories **hint**. Constructive critisism is always very much appreciated, and if you have any questions, send me a PM.**

* * *

It is night. Stars shine in the sky and the beach is deserted. The only sound is the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore.

And then the girl comes.

She walks alone, her sneakers leaving deep footprints in the wet sand. She tucks a strand of blond hair behind her ear and pulls her jacket closer around her. All the while, she is staring at the sky. Like she is searching for something or someone. She looks back the way she has come. At her single set of footprints.

And she starts to cry.

Once there was a time when there would've been two sets of footprints, side by side. Once there was a time when her only tears would've been tears of laughter, and she'd have had a friend by her side. But things are different. She's not alone. Not really. She still has a friend. But no matter how much seems the same, nothing can compare to the way things were before.

She's alone.

The girl looks back to the sky. She's crying harder now, but she bites her lip and chokes back the tears. Among the stars, one shines brighter than the rest, such a blinding white it is almost blue. The girl takes a sharp breath, hoping, daring, praying. But she knows it's not what she wants it to be. She sighs and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She opens her mouth, but no words flow. She opens it again, and before she is aware of herself, a song is pouring straight from her broken heart up to the stars, her clear but sorrowful voice carrying above the waves.

"_Come out moon,_

_Come out wishing star._

_Come out, come out._

_Wherever you are._

_I'm out here in the dark, _

_All alone and wide awake._

_Come and find me._

_I'm empty and I'm cold,_

_And my heart's about to break._

_Come and find me._

_I need you to come here and find me._

'_Cause without you I'm totally lost._

_I've hung a wish on every star._

_It hasn't done much good so far._

_I don't know what else to do._

_Except to try and dream of you._

_Wherever you are"_

And one thousand miles away, another world away, there is another voice, singing the same song. The man sits beside the window in silence, his head in his hands, the song forgotten. Rain is falling outside and tears are falling inside. Tears of loneliness and loss. Tears for the friends he once had that are gone. And tears for the girl he had loved who he will never see again. He looks out to the rain and picks up the song like he had never stopped.

"_I'll hear you laugh,_

_I'll see you smile._

_I'll be with you-_

_Just for a while._

_But when the morning comes,_

_And I open up my eyes,_

_I will lose you._

_Because it's just a dream._

_When I open up my eyes I will lose you._

_I used to believe in forever,_

_But forever's to good to be true..."_

And although they will never know it, at that moment, across time and space, two voices join together singing the same words. Words of loneliness, loss and love....

"_I've hung a wish on every star,_

_It hasn't done much good so far._

_I don't know what else to do,_

_Except to try and dream of you._

_I wonder if you're dreaming too._

_Wherever you are."_

The girl turns her head away from the stars. The man turns away from the rain-soaked window. All through their lives they will swear that that night, they heard a voice singing with them. Singing the same words. A voice heavy with loneliness, loss and love. The girl turns and walks away. Her sneakers making deep footprints in the wet sand of Bad Wolf Bay. The man pulls at a lever, and the police-box in which he sits disappears with a metallic whirl.

And as the sun comes up, and the wishing star vanishes, the Doctor dreams of his Rose.

And Rose dreams of her Doctor.


End file.
